


Running Wild

by Trialia



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Betrayal, Challenge: 100women, Challenge: wordclaim50, Community: 100women, Community: wordclaim50, Drama, Episode: s01e05 Suspicion, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship/Love, Genii, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2008, Rebellion, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Fantasy, community: mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla always <em>had</em> had something of an affinity for wildness, despite her careful training...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Wild

**Author's Note:**

> MMOM May 21st 2008 (I think!), 100women prompt 23 "hair", wordclaim50 prompt 9 "CharacterStdy". Beta-read by Kirsten.
> 
> This is a fairly old fic, but I didn't get round to properly sorting it out for AO3 til very recently, so I've let it have a new publication date as it's finally readable. =P Hope you don't mind, if you're reading this.

She has always had an affinity for wildness, somehow, despite her carefully trained behaviour and highly tuned physical responses. 

That is why, when the beautiful girl with the red-gold curls stepped forth to prove her betrayal of Teyla's trust, she had no problem admitting to herself that she had believed her former friend would break out, somehow, someday, from the confines of her people, the Genii.

She had many times thought about making love to Sora, tangling her fingers in her ringlets and stroking her fair, freckled body with tongue and hands and eyes until the younger woman gasped for breath beneath her, over and again, lying with her beyond the dawn in the sweet emerald grass of Genia.

It had never occurred to Teyla that the chosen rebellion would be against herself.

 


End file.
